We belong together
by LordStarscream22
Summary: Starscreams thoughts about his past, before the war started, before the world went crazy and brutal around him...when he was together with his seekers... (TFP One-Shot)


**First things first:** _I don't own TRANSFORMERS Prime! All rights belongs to their respective owners!_

_Hi guys, i am back with a brand new one-shot i have written today in only two hours. After i got a terrible message from my godfather (my godmother has MS!), i just had to distract myself and i went to my Laptop and started to write...and this One-Shot is the result._

_I am sorry for the sad stuff, but i just don't feel in the mood at the moment to write funny stuff. I feel very, very bad and sad at the moment...*sighs*_

_Anyway, i hope my english is still okay and i hope you will like my little story _:)

_Have fun now! :)_

* * *

_**We belong together…**_

It was one of those rainy nights…

The wind was blowing like a storm, whipped the rain…

Clouds covered the moon.

No stars were seen this night…

One Bot was standing at the edge of a mighty cliff, looked at the dancing leaves of the trees in the wind.

His face was emotionless, his wings dropped.

Rain was streaming down his face and it looked like he would cry silently.

But he wasn't crying…not anymore…

He cried much when he was a young seeker…so much, that his tears had dried with the time…

Now his face was calm, his expression hard, his optics half closed.

He took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

His voice was taken away by the storm and he shivered slightly.

It became cold outside, but he didn't paid any attention to it right now…

His thoughts were somewhere else…

He closed his optics and his thoughts brought him back to wonderful times.

Times when he wasn't a Deception, times, with no war, no leaders, no pain, no death…

Only love and friendship…

Back in these times, he was a proud Seeker. And he was the mightiest of all of them. He was their leader…

He was Starscream, Air Commander of the Energon Seekers!

And he was a good leader. He wasn't a monster like Megatron was, no!

He respected every single of his fellow seekers. They were like his own family, especially two of them. They became more than just good friends for him. They became his brothers…and they still were his brothers…

He sighed again, louder this time and his wings dropped even more.

He remembered the wonderful times he had spent with these two Seekers.

Their names were fitting both of them perfectly…

_Thundercracker and Skywarp._

Oh how much he missed them now!

He didn't know what happened to them, after the war started.

They fled to the far reaches of the universe…like he did, before Megatron asked…no…_forced_ him to join the Decepticons.

Starscream has never been a bad guy. He had always a good Spark beneath his thick armor.

A slight smile appeared on his faceplates when he thought about something. He had a wonderful teacher in the past, who teached him to be a good Seeker.

His name was Skyfire and after his father and his mother died, Skyfire took care of him and he teached him to never lose the good path.

But after the great War of Cybertron started and Megatron took a hold of Starscream and brought him to the Decepticons, he started to forget all the things Skyfire had teached him in his childhood. He lost more and more the path and in the end he fell into the darkness and become lost in it…

He wasn't the proud Air Commander of the Energon Seekers anymore, no. He became a brutal, ruthless and merciless Decepticon, who loved to let others suffering!

He wanted to let the others feel, what he felt when he lost everything he loved in the past and he wanted that others would be suffering like he did…and still do!

But on the other hand he was shocked, when he saw, what the Decepticons had done to him. That wasn't him anymore. Skyfire told him to be good and he enjoy to kill others now? No! That wasn't what he had teached him! He had teached him to be good, to respect others and to protect others, when they needed help…

But all those things seemed to be forgotten now.

Starscream had changed to the very bad and he suffered more than in his past now…

Thanks to the Decepticons, he became a monster like Megatron himself.

The great leader had chosen him to be his second in command, but he didn't trusted him and Starscream asked himself a lot, why he had chosen him to be his SIC when he wouldn't get any trust from his leader…

He tried to kill him in the past, so he could be the leader of the Decepticons, but Megatron had survived every of his attacks and he had punished him hard for every single attack…

Scars proved how merciless Megatron was, even among his underlings…

"_Pain only makes you stronger_" – that is the only thing Megatron had teached him!

But it wasn't true!

It had made him weak, fearfully…

Starscream started to miss his Wingbrothers and Skyfire even more with every single day and he couldn't take the pain inside his lonely Spark anymore. He needed them, and he knew that they needed him as well. Seekers had to be together, not alone. It was their nature after all and Starscream was the only Seeker at the whole Warship, the Nemesis, of the Decepticons.

There were many Vehicons who were able to take flight, but it wasn't the same like it was with a true seeker. To take flight together, to enjoy the wind underneath your wings and the warm sun on your armor…together!

Oh how he missed those wonderful times, when he just went out for a little flight, just for fun, with his wingbrothers or Skyfire. It was always so much fun and they loved to spend the days together – even if Starscream was the one who had to "suffer" from sneaky pranks of his brothers from time to time…

A slight chuckle came from the seeker and he opened his optics and looked up into the sky. It was always so much fun to be together with them…or with Skyfire.

They were his family and they would always be and he begged silently that they would be alive and save from war now.

He raised his wings and craned his chest proudly.

He was a true seeker, a master of the sky and he would never forget that!

He wasn't a true Decepticon, he wasn't a murderer, he was Starscream!

Air Commander and Leader of all Seeker of Cybertron and he was proud of it!

Not even Megatron could take away this title and he wouldn't dare to do so!

And maybe one day, Starscream would be reunited with his wingbrothers and with Skyfire as well. He missed them so badly, but his spark told him, that they were alive and that they were all okay, waiting for him to return into their ranks, to lead them into a peaceful future, with no war and pain…

"One day, we will be together and one day, I will flee from this terrible Decepticons, and I will looking for you, doesn't matter how far I have to fly! Even if my wings will break, even if I will get weak, I will never stop looking for you! We are brothers, we need each other and we will find each other, be sure about that!"

After his words, Starscream turned around and wanted to go back to the Nemesis, but before he could transform into his jet mode, he turned around and looked back into the sky one last time. A lightning turned the night into day for a short time and this time, rain were mixed with true tears in his optics.

"And I will promise to find my way back onto the path you teached me, Skyfire…"

And with those last words, he transformed and went back to the Decepticons…

_**END**_


End file.
